


You got ME a DOG?

by Shippings_galore



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU-Where no shit happens, It's a fucking AU, M/M, Mistletoe, Natasha is a little shit, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Puppies, SO MUCH FLUFF, This takes place before all the shit happened, Which is why I love her, Which is why I love him, clint is a little shit, flufffffffffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time in the Avengers tower and everyone has presents ready. But what do you get a genius billionaire who has everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got ME a DOG?

**Author's Note:**

> This work was posted on my FF.net account and I've finally moved it here. Like I said with my other fic (Don't Worry My Dear Brother We Can Help) I have made some changes to the actual fic. This also takes place after the Avengers moved in to Stark tower. Before all the shit that went down in the next movies. Here enjoy!

Christmas Eve in New York. That meant decorations, music, lights, mistletoe, and presents. The entire city was lit up with flashing lights and ornaments, and the big tree in the center of New York was absolutely blinding. That meant the Avenger tower was decorated from top to bottom in those themed decorations. Cheery and slightly annoying Christmas music was pouring out of the main floor and everyone of the Avengers was excited. Well… mostly everyone.

"Tony, cheer up! It's Christmas!" Clint shouted.

"Shut up, Legolas." Tony snapped.

Tony wasn't a big fan of family Christmas crap, because when he was a kid he usually spent the day alone until Jarvis picked him up the next morning to celebrate Christmas with his wife and Aunt Peggy. Once he got older and Jarvis died, he spent it alone, with only a bottle of whiskey to keep him company. Tony only did it because Steve asked. He, and Clint, wanted to celebrate Christmas like a family. Tony only said yes because Steve asked and begged and promised Tony a present and would blow him away. And Tony promised Clint that he would get a present for him that WILL actually blow Clint away.

"Come on Tony. Please… it's my first Christmas celebration since I went down. At least try to be happy." Steve begged.

Tony sighed. He couldn't say no to Steve's kicked puppy dog face.

"FINE… Just stop giving me 'The Face.'" Tony groaned.

"What face?" Steve tilted his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Tony shook his head and looked away from Steve's face.

"The kicked puppy dog face. The face your doing right now! It's TOO cute. How do you even do that?" Tony blurted out.

Steve looked over at Bruce who was sitting across from them on a recliner. Bruce shrugged and took a sip of his tea. The genius looked over at Steve who looked back with twinkling blue eyes, before turning to smile at Natasha as she handed him a cup of expensive eggnog.

"Rum?" Natasha asked.

"Yes please. You know me so well, Nat. You're my favorite. After Bruce of course." Tony responded as Natasha poured some expensive rum in to his cup.

"Can we just open presents already?" Clint begged.

Tony turned to Clint and flicked him off.

"Yes! Let us open the presents." Thor boomed.

Steve sat on the empty seat next to Tony and Clint sat beside Natasha. Thor took the floor.

"Who's first?" Natasha asked.

"ME!" Clint yelled.

He took out 5 boxes from under the tree before handing one to everyone.

Tony received a red and gold box that had a bow with the words "I Am Ironman" as decorations. He quietly opened it and looked inside the box. A book. A _freaking_ book about porn? Really?

"Sorry Tony… I wasn't sure what to get you cause you have everything.." Clint said.

"Nah. This book is fine. Thanks Clint." Tony grunted out.

Tony looked around to check out everyone else's gifts. Natasha received two tickets to see the ballet show, Swan Lake. Bruce received a new science book and test tubes. Thor received an american cook book. And Steve received some paint.

It went on for almost a half an hour. Tony received a "How to be a good Leader" book from Natasha, new tools from Bruce, and Asgardian metal from Thor.

"Here." Tony said as he handed the gifts he made to everyone.

"Pearl hair clips?" Natasha arched her brow.

"If you twist the pearl to the right, a small dagger will come out and you'll be able to use it as a throwing knife." Tony explained.

She nodded before trying it out, a small smile of appreciation on her blood red lips.

"Oh awesome!" Clint exclaimed as he opened his box, "new arrows and a new bow!"

"Yep, you also have some arrows that can freeze, electrocute, spray water, and catch stuff on fire. The rest are normal ones. "

"New test tubes and a CD of my favorite meditation music. Thanks Tony I needed some new tubes and I love the CD." Bruce smiled.

"A game controller? Anthony, you do know I break the game controllers easily right?" Thor arched a brow.

"Oh I know, that's an unbreakable controller. Trust me I tried to break it." Tony smirked. Thor smiled and nodded.

Steve looked down at his open box with big wide eyes before looking up at Tony.

"Uh… Steve?" Tony asked.

"You got me 3 new sketch pads, expensive paint, an unbreakable game controller, and… and you got me a two photos?" Steve whispered.

Tony nodded.

One photo was a picture of the Avengers in a blue picture frame. And the other was a picture of Steve, Howard, Peggy, and Bucky sitting around a table their smiles big and bright.

"Yeah I uh found the old one while I was looking through some old boxes I had in my room. I thought that you would decide on which kind of picture frame would work best, so I didn't put it in on." Tony shrugged.

"Thank you Tony, I love it." Steve smiled, "Okay I guess it's my turn."

Steve stood up and pulled out bags and boxes out from under the tree. He quietly handed everyone BUT Tony a gift.

"Coupon for a free ballet class and a new gun. Thanks Steve." Natasha smiled.

"More tea. Thanks Steve I was running low, since _someone_ forgot to order some more." Bruce said.

Tony glared at him.

"DUDE! YOU GOT ME THE ENTIRE HOBBIT MOVIES! I FREAKING LOVE YOU!" Clint yelled happily.

"More of the poptarts and the Star Wars films. Oh thank you, Steven!" Thor boomed.

Steve was smiled

"uhhh…. Steve?" Tony whispered.

"Oh yeah. Hold on, your gift is in my room." Steve said before standing up and jogging to his room.

From the corner of Tony's eye he could see Natasha and Clint whispering to one another and smirking at him. Something was up with the Wonder Twins but Tony was too scared to ask what they were whispering about.

Steve walked back in with his hand behind his back and he nodded. Tony stood up slowly, completely confused.

"So I had a bit of trouble trying to find a present for you so I asked Pepper and JARVIS. Both of them said that you keep complaining about your robots and how lonely you sometimes become in your lab. So they both suggested me to hang out with you more and… this."

He pulled out a small wiggling bundle from behind his back. Tony nearly died right then and there. He did NOT tear up at the sight of the cutest german shepherd he had ever laid eyes on (shut up Clint!). And he most definitely not let out a little squeal of excitement (Shut it Natasha!).

"Oh my god, Steve? You got ME a DOG? Oh my… Gimme gimme gimme! Wanna hold him!" Tony said.

Steve laughed and handed him the cute warm bundle.

"Aw! What will you name him?" Bruce said.

Tony's brain was completely fried and it took him a while for him to figure out the name of the dog.

"Iron Captain… His name will be the Iron Captain." Tony said as he snuggled the puppy in his arms.

"Awww! Oh! Tony! I have one more gift for you and Steve." Clint smiled.

"Actually it's a gift from all of us." Natasha smiled.

Steve and Tony locked eyes and stared at each other in confusion. Then there was a soft swishing sound above their heads. Together, in sync, Steve and Tony looked up and gasped at the small green plant on the ceiling which had been shot up there with Clint's new bow and arrow.

_That bastard…._

Tony gulped mentally. He won't lie, he liked Steve. A lot. Who wouldn't? Steve is caring, kind, sweet, hot, brave, a hero, a legend. Steve is… Steve. He's perfect. Steve is a hero. More of a hero then Tony would ever be. He now understood why his father wanted to him to be just like Steve.

_Maybe Tony should just chicken out of this kiss. Or play it off with a dry joke and a smirk. Or maybe he could gather all the dignity he had left and kiss the super soldier. Or maybe he could…_

Whatever Tony was thinking was suddenly thrown out the window as soft lips slammed against his in a hungry and heated manner. Tony let out a soft gasp, which Steve took advantage of by sliding his tongue in Tony's mouth. That only made everything worse. For Tony's knees. All of a sudden, Tony's knees buckled from under him so he had to lean against Steve for support before _finally_ kissing him back.

After a minute of making out in front of the team with Steve fucking Rogers, Tony realized something that made him pull away from Steve's warm soft and brutal lips.

"Oh my god Iron Cap-?!"

Somehow, Steve was able to take the puppy out of Tony's arms while he was arguing with himself and put him on the floor.

"Well that was shocking? I thought you didn't like men like this, Steve? Especially not me?" Tony said as he tilted his head to the right in confusion.

"I have liked men since before I joined the army, Tony. And I've liked since I met you." Steve shrugged.

"Liked? More like loved." Natasha scoffed.

Steve glared at her before turning to Tony.

"I do love you, Tony." Steve whispered.

"I love you too…." Tony whispered back.

There was a thunderous sound of cheers and whooping from their friends.

"This is great! I can finally use #superboyfriendsiscanon for a tweet!" Clint said happily.

Tony and Steve looked at each other before Tony rolled his eyes.

"Dumbass…" Tony muttered.

And the day kept going. They had a great time actually. Except Tony and Steve would have a make out session at any chance they had. And the team did not appreciate that at all. But Steve and Tony didn't care. They had each other and that was what mattered. And that they had the Iron Captain.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Was it good or no? Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
